All Over Again
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Going off to College, Natsu and Lucy were forced to break up to go their own separate ways. Nearly 7 years later, they find each other once more and go through the thrilling moments of falling in love all over again. —Natsu&Lucy
1. Chapter 1

**notes**: oh hey there! guess who is still alive and well? MEEEE. so I saw this thingy online and it inspired me to write this little thing even though I have multiple things going on. thing. I hope you all enjoy it!  
**disclaimer**: day 238390 and still not Mashima.

* * *

They were the couple everyone envied. The couple that everyone thought were going to be the ones that were going to get married when they grow up and have four kids together up in the suburbs. The couple everyone labeled "goals" and the couple everyone wanted their relationship based off as.

They were the ones.

They met as kids, barely knowing one another due to different teachers and classes but being in the same grade level. They never got along well at first, Natsu being the problematic male while Lucy being the angelic female, they weren't meant to be friends.

They had different beliefs and values which caused problems all the time with them.

Natsu likes red.

Lucy likes blue.

Natsu likes day.

Lucy likes night.

They were polar opposites but somehow, in middle school when they ended up as partners for a bio project, they somehow bonded.

They argued all the time but they were always together. People would think they were the weirdest of friends, always fighting but laughing the next minute, trying to figure out if they were an item or just friends.

But when high school started, they became a thing. A thing where it was always Natsu scaring off the jackasses who even came near the blonde or where it was Lucy throwing dirty looks to every girl who came the jock's way. And it ended up with the two officially becoming a couple where it had people from different schools even knowing about the two.

They were the happiest during that time.

They swore they were in love.

Even four years later, they were four years strong. But College got in the way, building up stress and endless worries of where she is going and where is he going—wanting to be together but ending up separate. She wanted to go into medical field while Natsu was fond of acting, loving the attention of people around him. He wanted to travel and meet new people—she... wanted to stay.

Nearly eleven years together, they separated.

Natsu left.

Lucy... stayed.

* * *

**notes: **I don't know how this first chapter sounds but I hope you all liked it?¿ hope it didn't confuse any of you!  
**notes2**: you all should know how first chapters go—I promise to make the second chapter more interesting!  
**notes3**: leave me a review if you guys are interested. :) x


	2. Chapter 2

Leaning against her elbow, Lucy stared at the television that was near the kid's department right by the front desk, watching through the glass as commercials showed and kid shows were produced. The hospital was slow and boring today as not much happened—almost everything going on slow motion. She's been in the same position for almost twenty minutes, now, her eyelids feeling heavy.

"Geez, can't anything interesting happen?" The twenty-five year old nurse groaned as she looked at the cleared closed doors of the hospital. "I've been watching spongebob for the past twenty minutes now."

"Oh Lucy, relax a bit, enjoy the break!"

"I would but every time I try to have a break, I become even more tired."

"Go have a coffee break or something."

"Nah," Lucy let out a sigh as she adverted her gaze back to the television where a commercial played for the kid's choice award. "I'll just sit here and moan about it." She waved her hand at the other nurse before she started to realize something.

On the television, it showed a band that was going to be doing a opening show, the name sounding awfully familiar.

"Lucy?"

"Shh," the woman hushed her co-worker. "wait a moment..." she walked around the counter to walk over to the kid's section to approach the television, her arms crossed over her chest. She scrunched her face up in confusion as she concentrated on what the television said, her eyes widening in realization.

_"New band, Fairy Tail, will be opening for the KCA's this year! With lead singer Natsu Dragneel, bassist Gray Fullbuster and Loke Celeistal, and drummer Jellal Fernandez, the punk rock boy band will rock out the entire place!"_

"Fairy Tail... Natsu Dragneel... Natsu?" Lucy gasped out as she soon realized who that was.

Flashbacks of her high school life appeared within her vision and she shook her head, throwing them away.

"No, it's can't be." She laughed lightly as she walked back to her station. "That's crazy, of course not."

"Lucy?" Her fellow co-worked looked at her in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Um, I'm going to go use the bathroom, be back soon!" She let out an awkward laugh before quickly slipping away and leaving the nurse standing there in confusion and concern.

Meanwhile, the blonde ran towards the restroom, almost knocking over patients and doctors as she did so. People gave her odd looks as she ran into the bathroom but she didn't let it bother. She entered the bathroom and quickly turned the sink on, cupping her palms to allow cold water puddle up before she splashed it on her pale face.

She allowed the water droplets drip off her face and she stared at her reflection, her makeup running to make her look like a clown.

She felt sick as she remembered everything. All the memories and the name made her heart throb in a way it shouldn't; like a scar was reopening.

But she should the freaking out, she was assuming something. There are plenty of Natsu's in the world but how many Natsu Dragneel's did she hear of?

She was a professional nurse, she shouldn't be having a panic attack, she was built to be calm.

She had to be calm. She shouldn't be going into conclusions so quickly and she'll figure things out later but for now, she should just return and pretend nothing ever happened.

After all... how many Natsu's were there in the world?

—**X**—

Finally after a long twelve hour long shift at the hospital, the blonde was home. She took a warm bath—something she became accustomed to—and was dressed in a oversized t-shirt. She booted up her laptop as she dried her hair, squeezing the water out of her golden locks with a towel.

After she's seen that commercial earlier that day, it's been in her mind the entire day and she's been itching to get home.

And now that she's been home, she tried her best to quickly do her nightly duties before she went on her little research.

Once her laptop booted up, the blonde wrapped her towel around her shoulders and tapped on the Internet. Waiting a couple of seconds to let it to open it, she immediately went to the search bar and paused, humming in mm mmm thought. After a couple of seconds, she typed in_ Natsu Dragneel_ and watched as thousands of articles and items popped up.

She clicked on the first article and watched as her biggest fear came up, a picture of the band coming forth.

"Natsu..." Lucy muttered out on impulse as she stared at the photo of the pink-haired singer.

Suddenly, memory after memory started to come and she felt her heart throb in a way she shouldn't be feeling.

_"Hey, Lucy!"_

_"Did you make this for me?"_

_"What do you mean I have to study?!"_

_"I'm hungry, Luce!"_

_"Lucy, I'm bored!"_

_"I'm fired up!"_

_"Lucy, I love you."_

Squeezing her eyes shut, Lucy let out a shaky breath as she tried to shut out the memories.

Natsu Dragneel... that was a name she hadn't heard of in a very long time. Almost seven years, she has to say and it's been a painful seven years. She couldn't believe her eyes, this male whom she's known very well and long was actually making his dream come true. She remembered when they were kids and he would always tell her how he'll become famous like an actor or a singer. She would always laugh it off and tell him how she was going to be one, too.

But nearly years later, she went into the medical field and he went to the singing career.

Now, here they were at age twenty-five, living their lives as a professional nurse and professional singer.

She wonders... how is he?

* * *

"Hey, dickface, have you seen my phone?"

"How the fuck would I know?" The pink-haired male scowled at his phone as his fellow band member looked at him. "I don't just take people's phones and hide them like its some kind of game." He chewed on his hoodie string as it became a habit during the years of his adolescents.

His band-mate just scowled at him as he clicked his tongue and turned around to retrace his steps once more, his eyes carefully grazing every area in their hotel bedroom.

While in reality, the idiot left his phone right on the table where it was so obvious, he couldn't see it.

"You know what we should do?" Loke spoke up from his corner of the room. "We should do a TwitCam!"

"Sounds like a good idea," Jellal spoke up from where he was sitting on one of the beds, the three of them all silent in thinking. "I'll pull mine up. All of you—tweet about it right now and we'll go live in ten." The drummer announced as he casually started to type something up in his computer before it started a worldwide trend of Fairy Tail going live.

It got thousands of girls getting ready for one and in matter of minutes, four idiotic boys were present on the screen where the camera was low quality and the sound was lagging. But it still had over a million views and thousands of comments popping up one after another.

"Natsu, come say hi," Loke said but only received a hum from the male. "Natsu."

"Hi guys," the male singer murmured from his place making Loke and Jellal roll their eyes at his rudeness but ignored it.

"Sorry about him, guys, he's on his man period."

"Goddamn it, where is my phone?!"

"And Gray is looking for his phone."

"Oh my god, it's right there!" Natsu's voice came through out as a shout making Jellal and Loke stare. "You're so fucking—"

"Natsu, watch your language!"

"—dumb and blind!"

"Where?!"

"It's literally right there!"

"Where?!"

"Oh my _fucking_ God—" the rosy-haired male stood up to stomp over towards the table and pick up the phone that's been lying there for the past twenty minutes. "you're dumb as shit!"

"What did you call me?!"

"Not only are you dumb, are you deaf, too?!"

"Guys," Jellal groaned, covering his face with his hands. "we're in the middle of a TwitCam—we're _live_." He hissed out to inform them that they shouldn't be fighting and using profanity but he was ignored, again.

"I don't want to hear that from somebody like you, punk!"

"Well you did you blind as shit, idiot!"

And suddenly a crash was heard from behind the scenes and curse filled the air.

—**X**—

It was four in the morning when Lucy was woken up, her phone ringing loudly in the dark empty room. She was tired and just wanted to ignore it but with her nursing job and having a fellow nurse being pregnant and all—she had to be prepared. Night shifts were the busiest and hardest but that was when they had the smallest group of nurse so she was used to all this.

So when she was woken up at four in the morning with a phone call telling her she had to come in as soon as she can, she didn't hesitate to get up and go to the hospital.

But what she didn't expect when she came in was all the paparazzi standing outside the hospital waiting for someone or something.

"What's with all the paps outside?" Lucy asked once she came in where the front desk nurses spoke to one after another, her friends all running back and forth. "Is somebody famous here?"

"Apparently," one of them spoke up. "I'm not so sure, though. He's in the emergency room and lucky for you, he's all yours."

"_Mine_?" Lucy said in pure confusion and surprise as she was handed her clipboard, the blonde watching her co-workers work furiously. "Why is he mine?"

"Lily had to go home and everyone else is busy so he's your problem, now."

"Wait, I thought I was here to help because Sue—"

"No, _I'm_ here for Sue. _You're_ here for Lily." The nurse flashed a smirk her way as she rapidly typed something into the computer before making her way to the printer. "So, have fun!"

"Wait—"

"C'mon, Lucy!" The other nurse pulled on her arm, yanking her towards the emergency department. "We need you!" She said making Lucy let out an exasperated sigh before making her way to the emergency room.

There were doctors and nurses everywhere, going to room to room where patients laid and where families stood.

She normally wasn't assigned in the emergency room since she hated all the negative energy in there but when she was pulled into work during the night, she was always shoved in there. And since apparently somebody famous was present making it even crazier than usual.

She wonders who it was—maybe a famous actor? Singer?

"Lucy, you go there! I'm going here," the nurse beside her pointed to a room by the corner making her nod and walk towards the corner. She noticed four men in suits standing by it and she realized this must have been that famous person that was taken to the emergency room.

She wonders what he did to bring him to the emergency room. Food poisoning? Cut? Hit? Fallen?

"Excuse me," Lucy softly murmured as she squeezed past the large guards as they barely gave her a glance. "sorry."

"Oh Jesus this fucking hurts, tell me, doctor, am I dying?"

"No, sir, you're not."

"God, this hurts like a bitch. Am I going to be paralyzed forever?"

"You dumbass," one of the males hissed. "if you can still move your leg like that, you're obviously not paralyzed."

After a short silence snuck past them, the male on the bed started to cry about the pain once more, whining about how he was never going to be able to walk and finish his life how he wanted to.

"Erm, excuse me doctor," Lucy muttered as she tried to squeeze past the doctor so she can check his IV cord and such. But with the loads of people that surrounded the bed, she could barely even make out the face of the patient. "I just need to squeeze through so I can check his IV cord and such..."

"Of course," the stressed looking doctor stepped back to allow Lucy to come through. "I'm going to go grab the papers so could you stay here till I return?"

"Yes, I will. Take your time," she spoke as she looked at the IV cord of the patient, noticing it was still half full. "that doesn't have to be filled yet but if you are in more pain, I'll gladly get you some pain killers, sir." Lucy turned to smile and look at the patient but when she looked down, her smile dropped.

She felt her heart drop down to her stomach as she stared down at the male who also stared up at her, the cries coming to a silence making everyone look in worry.

Never did she ever think she would run into famous Natsu Dragneel so soon nor did she ever think that it would feel this sad just to see him, again.

"Y... you're..." he muttered as his familiar orbs racked her up and down and all over her face. "are you... is your... Lucy?"

Swallowing thickly, Lucy offered a small nervous smile as she slowly nodded.

"Yeah... hi, Natsu... it's good to see you." She spoke softly and slowly making his eyes widen even more, his hand reaching up to touch her but when his IV cord got tugged, he hissed out in pain. He pulled his hand back and Lucy frowned, checking the IV cord that was in his vein. "Don't move your hand too much and try not to tug on it a lot or it's going to hurt."

"Wait, did I just hear Lucy Heartfillia?"

Turning around, Lucy looked to see a ink-haired male grinning at her.

"Gray?"

"Hey, it is!" The male shouted as he rounded the bed and went over to wrap his arms around the smaller woman. "It's been—what? Seven years?" He beamed as Lucy flushed and smiled his way. "You're actually a nurse, huh?"

"Yeah, I got my degree a year and a half ago and now here I am,"

"Wow, look at you! Good for you, Lucy."

"Thank you, Gray."

"Excuse me," a new male suddenly stepped forward as he pushed Gray away making him curse in surprise. "I think I hear an angel... who are you, love?" A ginger stood in front of her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh..."

"Loke, fuck off." Natsu shouted but ended up wincing as he felt the tug of the IV cord when he raised his arm. "Fucking Christ, this hurts."

"That's right, I'm going to bring you some pain killers and when I see your results, I'll see what else I'll have to do. Im going to get you wheeled to a private room soon so relax, okay?" Lucy pressed her palm against the shoulder of the male making him smile softly and nod, looking up at the blonde whom he's known for a long time.

"Okay."

Looking in his eyes for a bit, Lucy felt her heart throb for a quick moment before she turned away and walked out leaving the injured male laying there with his hand in his hair.

"Holy fuck," he breathed out as he looked at Gray, the one who caused this in the first place. "she's exactly how I remember her."

"Yeah, but she's hotter."

Scowling at the male, Natsu looked back at the open curtains of where he watched the back of the blonde, remembering all the memories they shared together.

_"Hey, Natsu, promise me you'll love me forever?"_

_"I promise."_

Why did he ever let that happiness go?

* * *

**notes**: chapter 2 written and I hope everyone is getting the hang of things and this isn't too fast or confusing for anyone!

**notes2**: so I stepped on a toothpaste cap two days ago and I have like, a hole in my foot. a flap, my best friend calls it as my skin hangs and omf it's disgusting ok.

**notes3**: my spring break ends Monday... how are y'all?

**notes4**: leave me a lovely review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Lucy," once of the nurses came over to nudge the blonde on the side to earn the attention she wanted. "so, I heard a little something-something that's going around the hospital." She smirked in a way making Lucy raise her brows and feel a little fear rising up in her chest.

"Uh... and that is?"

"That the famous Dragneel kid has the hots for you."

"What?!" Another nurse that was listening to their conversaion sqwaked in surprise. "Natsu Dragneel is in the building?!"

"Yeah," she dismissed the excited nurse. "but yeah, what do you have to say about that Miss Heartfillia?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she scoffed as she tried to ignoring that throbbing feeling in her chest as she typed up something in her computer.

"Uh-huh," the nurse scoffed, planting a hand on her waist. "then tell me why he's been calling for you ever since you left the ER?"

"He's _what?"_ Lucy almost spat out in pure surprise as her fellow co-workers all looked at her in wonder. It made her curse inside her head and scowl at the ground as she waited for her paperwork to finish printing so she could hurry and leave the room. "You probably got it wrong—"

A knock on the window caused the conversation come to an end and the nurses who were present in the room all shifted their attention to the window by the wall.

When they all noticed it was the famous Gray Fullbuster standing on the other side of the counter, couple of them started to excitedly whisper towards one another and stare in awe.

"How may I help you?" The one that was speaking with Lucy was quick to push her to the side to come to the male's aid. "Need a little directions or something?" She almost purred making Lucy scrunch her face up in disgust as she looked up at the ink-haired male who gave her the look of disinterst before his gaze shifted to behind her.

"Yo, Lucy," he raised one of his arms that was deep inside his pants pocket. "I kind of need you."

This caused shock from the other nurses once again and Lucy could only slowly nod before gathering her papers and grabbing Natsu's folder before quickly leaving. She could feel the stares from behind her as she quickly left with the male in tow, an embarrassed look plastered on her face.

"Finally, I can breath again." She let out a sigh of relief. "I thought I was going to suffocate."

"Why? What's going on?" He turned around to look back at the group of nurses before looking back at the blonde. "They talkin' shit or something?"

"No, they're just asking me a lot of questions about you guys because apparently, there's some rumor going around about how I have something going on with one of you," she clutched the papers and folder against her chest. "who is saying anything to make it even seem like that?" She turned to look at one of her childhood friends to have him grin sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in a seemingly apologetic manner.

"Well, uh, you _see_—"

Giving Gray a look of confusion, the blonde tilted her head to the side as the two went down corridors and turned corners.

"Natsu and Loke have been trying to get you back so they, uh, might have mentioned your name a couple of times and requested you as a nurse," he tried to laugh it off as Lucy gawked at him. "and I might have said something, too." He mumbled the last thing making the blonde flush and scowl.

"Gray!" She almost screeched in his ear. "You _know_ I don't need that!"

"I know, I know," he raised his arms in reasoning. "it's just, I—_we_ haven't seen you for like seven years and y'know," he shrugged, rubbing his neck. "we kind of missed you."

Stopping outside of the room that belonged to the patient they came all the way for, Lucy stood in front of Gray to smile softly towards him as she felt the warmth spread across her chest.

She vivdly remembered the day of graduation where almost everyone in their group cried because they were all to seperate. They all swore to keep in touch and never lose that special connection they had with one another but as months past and years began to overthrow the months, they all just one by one stopped trying to contact each other. It took too much time and they all just never had the times to talk anymore which ceased the little catch-ups time to time.

Now, here she was, seven years later standing in front of one of her best friends since chilldhood years.

"Gray," she murmured softly as she reached over to place her hand on his chest. "I missed you guys, too."

Smiling warmly at the nurse, the bassist started to feel nostalga bubble up from deep down.

"Man, this scene kind of seems familiar, huh?"

Giggling at the male, she nudge his side to grab the handle of the door. "I suppose," she said before entering the private room. She was quick to notice the multiple trays of dirty plates and dishes, little bits and pieces of food sitting here or there. She also could smell the sweet scent of man, wondering if a bottle of cologne was broken somewhere in the room.

She entered to see Natsu on the bed and Loke in the corner of the room, on his phone. The other one with the blue hair wasn't present and she wondered if he was even in the hospital room.

"Uh, hello," Lucy spoke up in a soft voice to have the two of them not even look up. "mind if I check up on you?"

"I thought I told you that I don't want any check-ups or any other nurses unless it comes from Lucy Heartfillia," the singer huffed in annoyance as he stared down at his small smartphone. "so you can just see yourself out."

"Wow, that was kind of rude, Natsu," Loke said as he was the first to look up. "I apologize my sweet—hey! It's you from earlier!"

At this, Natsu looked up and his eyes grew wide as he noticed it was Lucy standing by the doorway with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised in his direction.

"L—Lucy!" He sputtered as he was quick to lock his phone and place it on his lap. "I—you, err, uh, we were... I—"

"Smooth, flame-head," Gray said as he made his way over towards them to take the empty seat and pull his phone out.

Natsu only scowled at the male as his cheeks turned a slight pink.

"So, you're the goofball that has been requesting me," Lucy teased as she approached him to have him look away in embarresment. "don't worry, I'm here all week. " She winked making him let out an awkward cough before looking back at the nurse who was looking at his clipboard.

He felt the entire world start to slow down as he watched his favorite girl since his prime years do her thing. Just the way her hair was tied up in a pony tail and moved from one side to another caught his gaze and how she would press the end of her pen to her plump lips made him lick his chap lips. His fingers twitched as he just wanted to grab her by the waist and hug her tightly.

But then, he remembered that he hasn't seen her in seven years and he hasn't even _touched_ her in those missing years.

Will she even allow him to touch her?

"Alright, it looks like you'll only be here for two days since it wasn't _that_ bad of a injury," she smiled softly as she place her pen on her ear and went over to his side to check his IV cord along with his heart montior. "a day of a little healing and then wrapping then you'll be on crutches for maybe a week and a half. But by then, you'll be out of here." She said but whatever she said went over his head as he was too focused on her.

All he noticed was the way her lips moved and how her eyes would light up when she would smile.

He finally snapped out of it when he realized she was looking down at him and so was the other two in the room.

Blinking rapidly, he shook his head and looked back up at Lucy. "Huh? Sorry, what did you say?"

Letting out a sigh and shaking her head, Lucy could only laugh lightly. "You haven't changed the _slightly_, haven't you, Natsu?"

"I have!" He almost shouted as she quirked a brow at him. "I got taller and—and _stronger_—"

"Well, _yeah_," she almost laughed. "of course you'll change physically over the years but I meant mentally." She smiled down at him. "You're just the way I remembered," she mumbled as she wrote something down on the clipboard before setting it down on the table next to the bed. "anyways, as I was asking... how did you get this injury?"

"Oh... nothing special."

"The idiot tried to fight me and of course, I won." Gray spoke up for him making Natsu glare at him.

"It didn't happen like that!"

"Yeah, that's why _you're_ the one in the hospital with an injured foot and _not me_." He smirked in the direction of the pink-haired male making Natsu grow angrier.

He opened his mouth to start arguing but Lucy quickly silenced him when she started to lean over him making his eyes grow wide.

"Natsu, you really need to keep your voice down. It's really late and we have some patients who really need their sleep," she sighed making him stare at her. "and talking about sleeping, you woke me up and forced me to come out here so you better be nice." She playfully scowled at him making the corners of his mouth twitch to a smile.

"I promise," he raised his arms in surrending making Lucy smile. "I'll be a good boy."

"Good," she nodded before turning to look at the other two in the room. "are you two hungry?"

"_Yes_." Gray immediately answered as Loke stood up. "Can we eat?"

"Wait, I want to eat, too!" Natsu whined causing the blonde nurse to smile once more as she went over to Gray.

"We have a cafeteria downstairs and we have a bunch of things you would like. You can join him, too, Loke," Lucy looked towards the ginger to Gray making the two groan in relief. The rose out of their seats and made their way towards the door making Natsu cry out once more.

"I want food, too!"

"I'll bring you some food, Natsu." Lucy dismissed his whining as Gray and Loke looked over.

"Is it alright if we leave flame-head alone?" Gray asked as he hesitated slightly making Lucy nod and shoo them off. "Are you _sure?_"

"Gray, did you forget I managed to handle him for ten years?"

Rolling his eyes, Gray raised his hand to signal a goodbye before the two left to keep the couple alone in the room together.

"Are you going to eat with me?"

"Natsu, it's like, five in the morning and all I really want to do is really sleep," the blonde laughed in a tired way as she pulled up the computer to start typing something on a white screen. "so, I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to have to pass."

Forming his mouth to a pout, Natsu silently stared at one spot on his lap before he looked back up to take a sneak peek at the blonde again.

She really did grow even more beautiful and he was breathtaken by it. How can somebody grow that beautiful? And he thought she was beautiful back in high school... boy, was he wrong.

"Will you at least sit with me while I eat?"

"Of course," she looked his way to offer a soft smile. "it's the least I can do."

Smiling back at the female, Natsu clasped his hands together to create a loud sound. "So, what's on the menu Ms. Heartfillia?" He asked exciedly making her shrug and look at the male.

"Depends what you're in the mood for."

"Humor me," he wrapped his arms around his head to lean back and smirk. "what do you think I can handle, now?"

"Oh, I don't even want to think about it," Lucy laughed as she remembered his eating habits from way back. "but I'll bring you something filling."

"Will I have desserts with my meal?"

"Only if you love chocolate fudge cake," she winked in a playful way making his entire face light up.

He could totally get used to this, again.

.

.

.

.

_"Natsu! Natsu, stop it!" A young blonde squealed loudly as she ran from the said male that caught up to her in now time. "No! Natsu!" She shrieked as the male grabbed her by the waist and started to spin her around in circles making her scream even louder than she already was. "Natsu!"_

_"Lucy, you're so heavy!" He teased making her cry out. He put her down and grabbed her before she ran away again, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm kidding,"_

_"Don't joke about that!"_

_"But I love your reaction when I tease you," he laughed as he leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you, babygirl."_

* * *

"You know what I fucking hate?" Natsu said the next morning, bright and energized as his other bandmates choosed to ignore him while Lucy was the only one actually listening. "When people don't put their caps back on their drink when they're done drinking."

"What?" Lucy laughed at him as she looked at the male. "That's so weird."

"But I hate it! Like, it's _gross_." He scrunched his face up in disgust as he tried to grab another agreement from his bandmates but they continued to stare at their phone. "But you know what I hate the most? When people don't fucking close the door when they leave the room."

"You hate a lot of things, don't you?" The blonde smiled his way as she gathered up her things making Natsu look at her and grin.

"I have things I like, too."

"Oh, I know," she rolled her eyes as she turned to leave. "I'm going to go grab your painkillers."

"Can I come with you?"

"You can barely walk with those stiches in your foot, Natsu." She gave him a look making him pout. "Maybe when get your crutches I'll let you crutch next to me." She laughed along the way out leaving the boys all by themselves once more.

The entire day consisted of Lucy trying to help them as much as possible while running on six hours of sleep and the boys trying to help her catch up. Natsu had this and that done to help him have a quicker release and he was feeling even better than he was when he got the injury.

All he worried about was leaving the damn hospital which he knows he would have to later today.

He has a packed and busy schedule but due to his sudden injury, everything had to be pushed back a day. It was a bad inconvience for all of them and he has to go back as quick as he can.

As badly as he didn't want to.

"Yo, I hate crutches." Natsu groaned a moment later as he realized he had to go a week and half in crutches. "I remember when I had to use those fucking shits in high school—urgh, this will be the worst week and a half of my life."

"Well nobody told you to get hurt," Gray said as he continued to stare at his phone.

At this, Natsu scowled but didn't say anything as he was not in the mood to even argue with the male.

What he was in the mood for was staring at the laughing face of Lucy.

Just thinking of her brought a smile to his face.

—**X**—

"_Fuck!_ Watch it, asshole!" Natsu practically shouted at Gray who couldn't care less as he helped his fellow bandmate in the wheelchair as his left foot was in a red cast.

With the rush of the band, the doctors were forced to hurry Natsu out of his bandages him wrap his foot up for his quick departure. As much as they were not supposed to, it happened and now, almost fourteen hours later, the band was leaving the hospital in a much better mood.

Well, Natsu was, at least while everyone else was exshauted for staying at the hospital with the injured male.

"Gray, be gentle," Lucy scolded as the male shoved his hands in his pockets and moved away from his spot to have her replace him. "he's still injured."

"I couldn't care less, Lucy," he honestly admitted earning a glare from Natsu. "all I want to do is go home and sleep because we have shit to do."

"I forgot," the nurse gasped. "you guys are famous now, right?"

"Yes ma'am." Jellal answered for them as the blonde now faced the male.

She learned that this blue-haired one was the drummer of the band and he was one of the sweetest and poliet people she has ever encountered. She also learned that he was trying to stop the entire fight before things turned out bad but it was too late.

Neither the less, she already liked this guy since all he wanted to do was help and protect the band.

"It's hard to believe," Lucy admitted as she started to roll Natsu out while everyone followed. "like, I feel like it was just yesterday when we were only fourteen telling each other what we wanted to be when we grew up."

"Time flies," Gray said as all of them recieved looks of disbelief from fans who roamed the same hallways. "I remember when you were tweleve and had those braces—"

"Ew, oh my god, stop!" Lucy squealed in embarrassment. "I was _so_ ugly as a kid!"

"I liked them," Natsu joined in making the blonde look down at him and blush. "I remember you always had the colors pink and yellow!"

"It's because you told me to," she made some sort of face as they all adventured outside, the warm air bringing warmth towards them all.

The five went over towards the street where a black van pulled up, the door opening to have a male in a suit come out and help the males inside. Jellal and Loke were quick to enter as they said their small goodbyes to Lucy who equally sent them off, large smiles decorating their faces.

Gray was next as he wrapped his arms around the blonde and squeezed her tightly, knocking the air out of her lungs.

"Keep in touch!" He said as he let go of her and grinned widely causing her to scowl but smile back anyways. "You have my number and I have yours so don't be shy to contact me whenever. I'll treat you to some great foods someday, alright?" He ruffled her hair making her cry out and swat him away and he grinned once more. "Stay safe."

"Same goes to you, too," Lucy smiled warmly at the ink-haired male. "see you again."

Smiling one last time at his childhood friend, Gray entered the black van and it was now Natsu's turn to say his goodbye as he stood up with the help of his guard. He silently thanked them as he now towered over the blonde who was so much shorter than he was, the both of them not realizing their height difference till now.

"Shit, were you always this short?"

"Shut up, Natsu," the blonde nudge him as she broke out in a smile. "you _always_ tease me about my height."

Smirking down at her, Natsu rubbed the back of his head as he didn't know what else to say.

"So, uh, see you again, I hope?" He said as she nodded and put her hands behind her back.

"I'll see you, Natsu. Be careful and go chase your dream, alright?"

"Sure will. I'll make you proud!"

Nodding in agreement, a silence snuck past them and they awkwardly stared away from each other as they didn't know what else to say but neither of them wanting to seperate so soon.

"So... uh..."

"Soo?"

"Well..." Natsu looked away in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, well... erm..."

"Just hurry up and get her number so we can leave!" Gray shouted from the back of the van causing Natsu's entire face to glow red and Lucy to look at Natsu and the boys in amusment.

"I—I was just getting to that!" He shouted right back as he cursed under his breath and looked back at Lucy. "So... uh... yeah, c—could I have your number so we can reach each other, again?" He asked but quickly rephased his words when he realized he sounded a little pushy. "I mean! Only if you want because—"

"You're doing that." Lucy cut him off making him stop rambling and look down at her. "You're started to ramble because you're embarrassed. I remember you always used to do that back then." She smiled fondly at him. "It's cute."

Looking at the nurse with wide eyes, Natsu felt his face flame up once more and he quickly looked away. "I—I mean, I _guess _if you think like that but I don't and I just—"

"Holy shit, _Natsu_," Gray groaned from the car once more. "_get her fucking number and get your ass in the car._"

"Here," Lucy handed him a piece of paper with her name and number on it. "take this and hurry and go before Mr. grumpy back there shits his pants." The blonde flickered her eyes towards the male in the back who casually flicked her off before she looked back at the male staring at the piece of paper.

He finally broke out in grin and stuff the piece of paper in his back pocket before leaning forward to wrap his arms around the woman in front of him.

"It... really was great seeing you, again, Lucy... I hope we'll meet again."

"_We'll meet again, I swear to you Lucy!"_

Widening her eyes, Lucy felt frozen in the male's arms as all she felt was that warmth and security again.

Slowly and gently, her arms wrapped around the male's figure and she hugged him right back, the two seperating after a little bit.

"Laters," he whispered gently as he leaned down to press a kiss on the top of her head.

It caught her by surprise as she watched the male get in the car and offer her one last smile and goodbye before the doors closed and the car slowly made its way down the road and into the main street.

_"I swear to you and myself, I will make you Lucy Dragneel one day!"_

"See you again... Natsu."

* * *

**notes: **okay i wrote this in an hour and an half but it took a little longer because i spent at least ten minutes running and screaming from a flying bug and a multi-legged bug on my wall  
**notes2: **yay for updating this one but not troublemaker!  
**notes3: **my summer vaca is in 3 weeks and my birthday is next weeeeekkk!  
**notes4: **hope y'all are doing well!  
**notes5: **leave me a lovely review!


	4. Chapter 4

A week.

A week of agonizing pains and curses and wonders of _'is it too early to call her?'_

Natsu Dragneel spent the past week trying to crutch himself here and there while also battling his own little mental fights. Thinking of Lucy drove him _crazy_. He always picked up his phone to write something down to send her a text but always ended up backing out of it. He did that at least seven times a day before throwing his phone someplace else and crying about it for an hour, at most.

He didn't want to seem pushy or weird but he wanted to see her again. He wanted to feel that soft gentle touch that came from her and that feeling of complete when he watched how her entire face crinkled up when she laughed.

That was all he saw when he closed his eyes and whatever he thought of when he was doing whatever he had to do.

He even got over her when they separated—well he _thought_ he did at least. When he saw her beautiful self at that hospital, he felt the air escape his lungs and he didn't know what was right and what was wrong.

All he knew was that the girl he loved was standing right there and she was in his grasp again.

Why'd he ever let her go? Because of long distance? He felt like an idiot and she was probably in another relationship with somebody else and that made him feel angry.

He didn't want anyone else to have her. She was his and always has been and that would never change.

It _shouldn't_ have changed.

"Why do you look constipated?" Gray asked when he walked in seconds later. "You need to take a shit or what?"

"No," he answered, shaking his head. "just angry at myself."

"Not gonna even ask," he mumbled as he picked up his keys and tossed them in the air before catching them again. "I'm going to head out." He jerked his thumb towards the exit making the male look at his fellow band mate.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, I have a lunch date with Lucy. I promised her I would buy her lunch so we're going to—"

In matter of seconds, Natsu was in front of Gray, clutching the front of his shirt as he stared into the eyes of his rival.

"You're _what? _Going out with _Lucy?"_

It almost sounded like a dare for him to repeat himself, the bass player feeling cold sweats starting to feel as he felt the iron grip on his collar and the menacing glare coming from his best friend. But he didn't want to look like a wuss so he smirked and nervously laughed, shoving the hand of the male away.

"What? Jealous?"

"What do you think you're doing going out with _my girl?_"

"First of all," Gray took a step back to have room to dodge a punch if it ever came. "she's not yours anymore."

"She's mine!" He barked. "Always has been and always will be!"

"And second of all," he ignored Natsu. "you don't control who Lucy can see. Besides, you still have a couple of more days before you're fully healed so you can't even try to do shit or you'll fuck up your foot, again." He snickered as he quickly dodged the hands of the male. "See ya, loser!" He cackled out as he slammed the door in the face of the rosy-haired singer who simply glared at the door.

If he had super powers, he was sure he would have burned holes in it _and_ that bastard, Gray.

How dare he try and take away Lucy from him? Even though he was just trying to be nice and buy lunch for their childhood friend, it pissed him off.

That should be _him, not _Gray_. _

"Fuck," he ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at his foot. "goddamn it, Gray. "

—**X**—

"This feel so nostalgic," Lucy giggled as she walked beside the famous bassist, the two walking down the streets of the city. "it felt like ages since we've done this!" She looked up at the male who wore a dark shade of glasses as he smiled down at her, casually walking in public. "Is it okay for you to be in public? Won't you get noticed?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "but I don't really care."

"Will I be in the news?" She gasped, looking up at him in wide eyes as he smiled.

"Maybe."

"Will I get hate-mail?"

"Probably so don't read them or anything cause I don't want you getting upset."

"Will people start shipping us?" She giggled.

"Probably." He smirked.

"What's our ship name, Gray?"

"I dunno," he shrugged making her frown. "what?"

"Let's think of one! Something cute!"

"Why?" He laughed making her laugh with him, the two grinning so wide their cheeks could hurt.

"Because! It would be nice—what if they label us with an ugly ship name? I would be upset." She shook her head and huffed making Gray roll his eyes.

He placed his large hand on top of her golden head and smiled down at her. "You're so weird, Lucy. You never change."

"I'm not weird!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah!" She pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. "You and Natsu always said I was so weird that I actually started to believe it!" She cried out making him laugh out loud. "Stop, it's not funny!"

"I remember," he took in a gasp of air. "you cried because Natsu started to call you weird and then," he wiped a tear away. "and then you kicked him in the balls!" He cackled pretty loudly, tears rushing down his cheeks. "Oh man—that was seriously one of the best days of my life!"

"I—it wasn't funny! I felt super bad!" Lucy blushed, her eyes wide. "I couldn't talk to him for a week!"

"I know, you and Natsu." He sighed, shaking his head back and forth.

"Speaking of that idiot, how is his foot?"

"Oh y'know... limping around and stuff," he waved it off as he remembered the look of death Natsu gave him an hour ago when he told him where he was headed to. He actually looked kind of scary back then and if it wasn't for his man dignity, he would have totally cried about it.

But man, did it feel good to have something Natsu didn't. Especially his _hot_ ex-girlfriend who he dumped right on graduation day.

"Well that's good. I was wondering how he was doing because—"She froze in her spot when her ringtone started to go off.

The couple stopped in the middle of the sidewalk as Lucy pulled her phone out, pressing the answer button to press it against her ear while giving Gray an apologetic smile.

"Yes, hello?" She spoke, carefully listening to her fellow nurse on the other side. "Really? Oh, well, I'm on my way right now so don't worry," she glanced up at Gray who furrowed his brows at her. "yeah, uh-huh... see you!" She quickly ended the call, thrusting her phone back into her purse. "Sorry Gray, I have to end this so short. I'm expected at the hospital right now—apparently I'm needed." She sighed making the male frown.

"Already? It's only been forty minutes."

"I know, I'm sorry. We can catch up another day where I have a day off, yeah?"

"Fine," he huffed making her give him an apologetic smile. "but you're buying next time!"

"Of course!" She giggled as the two started to go in the opposite direction, walking back to where the hospital was located couple of blocks away. "Good thing we didn't go too far—the nurses would have had my ass in a platter if I was too far away!" She said, gasping as soon as she said so. "Speaking of my nurses—they all think you're a stud." She winked, nudging him in the side making him roll his eyes and smile slightly.

"Who doesn't think I'm hot?"

"Me."

"Shut up, you probably have a huge life-sized cardboard cutout of me in your house somewhere." He smirked at her direction making her gasp.

"How'd you know?"

Nudging the nurse back as the two walked back into the large busy hospital, Gray dropped her off at the front desk where the nurses stopped to give the bassist a good long look. He tried to ignore it as he was used to all the stares and such but it was so awkward to the point where Lucy looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Thanks, Gray." She rounded the counter to give him a large warm hug. "Nice seeing you, tell everyone I say hi, alright?"

"Sure thing," he murmured as he pulled away to flash a wide smile down at her. He placed his hand on top of her head to ruffle her golden hair, a squeal spilling out of her mouth.

"Gray!"

"Have fun taking care of sick people!" He quickly walked away before she beat him up like she always did when he touched her hair.

Once he left, the questions went flying and the nurses surrounded her in a furry.

"Isn't that Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail?"

"Are you two dating?"

"How do you know him?"

"Did you guys just go on a date?"

"You are so lucky!"

"Guys, guys," Lucy raised her hand up towards them as she indicated for them to stop talking. "Gray and I are just friends."

"Yeah, that's what they always say!"

"I'm serious!" She said as she started to pull her hair up in a pony tail. "I've known him since we were kids and we were just catching up! He's like, a brother to me! No way would I even think of him like that!" She shook her head as she finished her pony tail. "Besides, he wasn't the one who I had eyes for back then." She smirked, grabbing her clipboard to turn away and quickly walk off before another wave of questions were thrown at her.

She looked at the room number she was assigned and quickly made her way there, trying to read the small information that was written down but all that was there was a large big fat: **CHECK UP. **

It looked as if a kid wrote it and she sighed, coming to the door where she was assigned to.

Giving it a quick knock and waiting five seconds, the blonde entered the room.

But as soon as she took a step inside, her heart dropped and she gasped out loud earning the attention of the patient.

"N—Natsu?!"

"Yo," he put his hand up to wave. "wassup."

"What are you doing here? Is it because of your foot?" Her eyes darted from his face to his foot which seemed perfectly fine as the cast and everything was taken off. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a stomachache." He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as she slowly made her way to his side while clutching the clipboard against her chest. "Haven't seen you in a while, how are you?"

"I'm good," she offered a meek smile. "you? How's your foot doing?"

"It's good, actually." He moved his foot around a bit to show her proof. "But I think I ate something bad or something—I've been feeling a bit queasy all day."

"It might be the medicine you're taking for your foot," she checked his cords as she looked down at his hand. She adjusted his cords and looked up at him, stopping whatever she was doing when she noticed the scar that was on his neck.

Natsu noticed and looked down, realizing she was looking down at his scar.

"Are you remembering this scar?"

"Yeah..." she mumbled, her eyes piercing through it. "I remember."

Seeing how sad she looked, Natsu grabbed her hand and offered her a wide grin, making her look up at his face.

"Hey, so what's up with me? Am I dying?"

"Don't say that," she scowled as she pulled away to try to look at his record. "you're not dying."

"Are you sure?"

Shooting the male a look, Natsu quickly raised his hands as he didn't want her to kill him for real.

"Alright, alright."

"I think it's your medicine, Natsu. Are you taking it correctly? You probably ate it without eating." She squinted, giving him a hard look making him laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"You're doing that thing!"

"What thing?"

"That squinting thing when you're mad!" He grinned so wide his cheeks must hurt. "Oh jeez, you're so cute, Luce." He said making Lucy's eyes widen as her heart skipped a beat at the sound of that.

_"I'm going to call you Luce! It's our little thing, alright?"_

She clutched the side of her arm tightly and bit her lip, trying to push back the memories of him and her. She had to realize that they were older, now and not sixteen and in love.

"Hey, you okay?" He frowned, furrowing his brows as he noticed the look on her face. "You look kind of pale."

"I—I'm fine," she shook her head as she pulled away. "I just, was thinking."

Looking at the backside of the blonde, Natsu knew she was lying but he led it slide as he just watched her do her own thing.

_You are so beautiful. _

"Anyways, uh, how is your day going?"

"It's great. Gray called me today and asked me to lunch so we had some lunch but I had to cut it short so I can take care of you," she turned back around to give him a look but when she noticed the smirk on his face, her eyes went wide in realization. "you planned this, didn't you?"

"Planned what?" He said innocently making her stare at him, trying to figure him out.

But having to known Natsu for a really long time, she knew he was lying.

"You did!" She cried out making his eyes go wide along with his smile. "Oh I can't believe you! Why'd you do that? Are you actually sick?"

"Yes, my stomach actually hurts!"

"So you didn't plan this?"

"Well," he shrugged making her scowl but she couldn't stay mad as she felt her mouth curving to a smile.

"Why'd you do it?"

"I don't know, I guess... I just wanted to see you?" He squeaked, shrugging his shoulders making her furrow her brows and look at him.

"See me? Why didn't you just call or text me, then? Don't you have my number?"

"Yeah, but—"

"But what? If you wanted to see me, you would have texted me sooner... right?"

"Right. But I kind of—"

"Unless you're lying—"

"Let me finish!" He quickly interrupted her as she kept interrupting him. He looked at her to see her mouth shut, allowing him to speak once more as he took in a deep breath. "Alright, the reason why I haven't contacted you sooner and why Gray got to you before me was because I..." he felt the embarrassment start to choke him. "I just, I don't know," he rubbed the back of his head as he looked away while blushing. "I guess I just didn't know how to approach you."

Staring at the embarrassed male, Lucy furrowed her brows and stared at him to see if he was going to say more but when he didn't, she couldn't help but snort and crack a smile.

Natsu immediately whipped his head to her direction and gave her a look.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious!"

"What are we, high schoolers? We're not seventeen anymore, Natsu." She took a step towards him to grasp his hand and smile sweetly at the surprised one. "If you want to text me or call me, do it. What's the worst that could happen? Remember... we already went through that_ 'I'm-too-scared-to-text-first'_ phase back in high school so leave that there."

"W—well—" he sputtered, feeling the embarrassment bubble up in his chest. "I—I just—it's just—_fuck_," he sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I'm nervous, Lucy. _You_ make me nervous." He looked up at her to look away the second later. "I don't even know why because your presence makes me so comfortable and calm yet I'm so nervous. Like if I say something wrong I'm never going to see you again,"

Lucy couldn't help but have a smug look on her face as she smiled real big, her arms crossed across her chest while she watched the male grow redder by the second and sputter.

"I just feel like I'm in high school all over again and you—and you just—I don't know like, I, uh, just—_stop_ looking at me like that!"

"Natsu," she covered her mouth with the back of her palm, trying to hide her wide grin. "you're so cute."

"I am _not_ cute!" He shouted. "Guys are not cute! You do not call a guy cute! I am manly!"

"Manly," she repeated. "with pink hair?"

"It's _salmon_!" He stressed, throwing his hands in the air. "You should know this!"

"And you should know that you shouldn't be nervous around me," she leaned in to put her finger in his face. "but you know what you are?"

Glaring at the woman who was mocking him, Natsu grabbed her finger in his large one and pulled it out of his face. "_Fine_," he growled. "how about dinner then? Tonight." He said making her hum and look in thought. "What? You can't?"

"I don't know," she hummed, looking at the ceiling in thought as she smiled widely. "I might be busy."

"Oh, so you're available for that bastard Gray but once I contact, you're busy." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," he sighed, waving it off.

"Natsu, I would love to have dinner with you tonight." Lucy spoke up making him look up and look at her smiling face. "I was just joking around when I told you I might be busy."

"Really?" He beamed but quickly realized and cleared his throat. "I mean, yeah, I knew that."

Rolling her eyes, Lucy shook her head at his silliness.

"So, uh, when do you get off?"

"Around seven. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, no problem. I just, uh, I'll pick you up from here or your house—?" He suddenly stood up, completely forgetting about his 'stomach pains' as he started to walk towards the door in a hurry. "Or is that too soon?"

"Natsu—"she was about to warn him but cringed when she watched him trip over one of the cords of the machine. "watch out..."

"Shit, _fuck_," he hissed out he untangled himself out as he cursed everywhere. "that wasn't supposed to happen."

"Right," she watched him struggle for a bit before standing back up.

"So! I'll call you," he laughed, fumbling with his things. "for real this time. I promise," he said making her eye him in an amused way as he flashed a wide grin before he winked and high-tailed out of there.

All she could hear was his call of, "see you, Luce!" and the stomping of his feet before he actually disappeared down the hallways.

She couldn't believe it but Natsu actually did not change at all. He was still the goofy guy she met long ago and she was glad he didn't change—it would have made things more uncomfortable.

And speaking of him, he finally asked her out! She's been waiting since day one and now a week later, she was having dinner with him.

"Finally," she let out a sigh of relief as she placed her hand on her chest where she felt the thumping of her heart. "you idiot."

* * *

**notes**: I actually wrote the rest of this in school cause it's review day and I am doing nothing.

**notes2**: hope you all liked this! thanks for all the birthday wishes btw :)

**notes3**: leave me a lovely review!


	5. Chapter 5

"Ooh, where are you going all dressed up like that?" A fellow nurse asked as Lucy returned back to the hospital all dressed up as she forgot to take her jacket. "Got yourself a hot date tonight, Lucy?"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde simply grabbed her purse and her jacket, giving all the nurses a wave. "No, it's just dinner."

"Nuh-uh, nobody just '_goes to dinner'_ looking like that. You're trying to impress somebody!"

Looking down at her attire, Lucy took a good look at her cocktail blue dressed that clung onto her curves and her black pumps that lifted her up just enough to give her ass a good round shape.

She has to admit, she might have gone a little overboard.

"So who is your date, huh? Huh?"

"It's... it's nobody," she waved it off once more, scoffing. "just an old friend."

"High school sweetheart?"

"Yeah, well, kinda," she flushed as she thought of Natsu and her back in high school. "but it's just dinner. We're just trying to catch up!" She said making the other nurses give her a look.

Lucy just shook her head as the smile grew even wider. "It's not like that, guys!"

"Well all I have to say to you is... wear protection."

"Guys!" Her entire face exploded into red making the room erupt into laughter. "I told you, it's not like that!"

"Sure, Heartfillia,"

"Hey, how is he like? Is he tall? Strong? Is he handsome?"

"Yeah..." she murmured as she stared at the ground. "yeah, he is."

"Guys, _look_," someone whispered in awe making the nurses all stop and look out the window to see a familiar pink-haired male strolling into the place looking rather dashing. He wore black pants and a white t-shirt, brown leather boots completing the nice but casual outfit. His signature scarf was wrapped around his neck securely and he had a bored expression on his face, his eyes lazily scanning the area in disinterest. But as soon as he looked up, his face brightened up and in sync, gasps filled the air. "isn't that..."

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"He's coming here!" One of them whisper shouted making them all hush each other and push one another to talk to him first.

"Uh, hey," he awkwardly muttered as his eyes met with Lucy in the back who blushed slightly.

"What could I help you with?" One of the older nurses leaned in towards the singer who's gaze fell to her face. "Are you here for an appointment? Visiting?" She asked in a flirty voice making him shake his head. "Then?"

"Actually," he flashed a cute bashful grin. "I'm here for Lucy."

And all at once, the nurses turned around and looked right at Lucy who offered a sheepish smile. She slowly started to walk backwards towards the door as all of them watched her every movement.

"So, yeah, I'll see you guys later..." she awkwardly mumbled before quickly opening the door and walking around the counter to go over to where Natsu was. He was still in the same spot as well as the nurses but all Lucy saw was Natsu and all Natsu saw was Lucy.

"You look great," he said making her smile shyly.

"Not so bad yourself. Looks like you learned how to dress yourself within the seven years I haven't seen you." She joked making him laugh and rub his neck awkwardly.

"Kind of," he shrugged. "my stylist helped me."

"I knew it was too good to be true." She teased making him give her a playful look before offering his arm towards her.

"Shall we?"

"We shall," she took his arm to walk away with him leaving the entire hospital in shock and disbelief.

Lucy almost forgot the feeling of this. It almost felt... natural. She felt comfortable and knowing that this was Natsu, she felt so much better and secure than if it was some other random guy she barely knew. She knew this guy since she was just a kid and she knew almost everything about him. But it's been _years_ since she's actually even spoken to him... he was bond to change somehow.

"So, where we going?"

"Uh, well, I'm taking you to dinner, that's a fact," he flushed slightly. "then... some kind of walk and we could go see the stars later cause I know you like stars."

"How'd you know I like stars?"

"You told me," he said making her look right at him. "back when we were kids... you told me."

"And you remembered?" She asked in surprise making him grin sheepishly and nod. "How come you remember that but you can't remember stuff I used to tell you?" She teased making him shrug as they came to a car.

"Cause that wasn't important to me."

Looking at the male, Lucy felt her chest warm up as she watched him fish out his keys from his pocket and fumble with them.

Not important? Everything she reminded him was important! Make sure to do your homework... do your school work... tuck your shirt in... don't forget whites don't mix with color... make sure to be careful... how were those not important? How could he forget all those simple important tasks of life but remember that she liked stars which she told him almost two decades ago?

Finally opening his passenger seat after years of fumbling with his keys, Natsu gave her a wide grin as he held it wide open for her.

"Please, come on in."

"Wow, nice car _and_ manners," she smiled as she tucked herself into his car. The leather underneath her bounced as she sat down and it felt cool to the touch, the door slamming shut right beside her to have Natsu walk around and come to his side of the car. "how much did this baby cost?"

"Maybe a little..." he hummed as he sat down himself. "probably around five hundred thousand?"

"Oh god," she sighed. "you would spend that much on a _car_?" She asked making him laugh slightly and start his engine. "What about to your motion sickness?" She questioned as she watched how he turned back and started to pull the car out in reverse. "Did you finally get over it?"

"Nope," he popped the P as he smirked. "I got motion sickness patches since traveling became a big thing and I had to travel at least twice a day so I just got some strong motion sickness patches."

"Those don't really work well," the nurse frowned as Natsu rolled up his leave to show her to multiple nude color patches.

"I know, that's why I have to put on at least six of them to actually work."

"You know there are pills to help this, right?" She reached over to brush her fingertips against his bicep making him flitch against her touch.

His cheeks darkened and he looked away, trying to focus on the road ahead of head.

"Well, I never was prescribed them or anything."

"You really don't need them prescribed. They have over the counter pills," she giggled at the face he made. "they're called Troia and they'll help you all day long!"

"I'll look into those," he smiled. "thanks, Luce."

"It's my job," she smirked to herself as Natsu laughed out loud.

The entire ride there was them just fooling around and giggling like little girls. The two acted as if they never had been separated as they spoke like friends since birth. There wasn't any awkward pauses or talks but instead, lots of laughter and jokes.

"Okay, so I know that you like fatty foods—"

"I don't like fatty foods!"

"Oh whatever you say," he waved her off as he parked the car. "so I'm bringing you to this family restaurant that is just down this road. I always come to this one whenever I'm around here."

"You come around here?" She asked making him offer a slight smile as he parked his car in an empty lot.

"Yeah, once in a while. Tours and such. I actually have an apartment around here."

"Really? I never seen you around here."

"Yeah, I'm never really home." He shut his engine off as he sighed and looked at the blonde beside her. "But I'm glad I was around here to meet you, again."

Looking at the singer next to her, Lucy flushed pink as they smiled shyly at one another.

"C'mon, let's go, weirdo."

"Alright, pinky."

"It's _salmon_," he groaned as Lucy giggled and got out of the car.

Shutting the door shut behind her, Lucy looked up at the restaurant where the sign was brightly colored with the words _Hargeon Restaurant. _She recognized the place but never actually ate there before, knowing it would be good since Natsu recommended the place.

Growing up with Natsu, the guy knew how to eat so she always knew that whatever he was going to eat, it would be great.

"I know the person who works here," he grinned. "she gives me discounts all the time."

"Oh, I bet." She laughed as Natsu opened the door for the blonde. The couple entered the place and immediately she could see tables scattered here and there and booths lined up against the walls where people ate and talked. The restaurant was a bit dim with the lighting but it made it look nice and comfortable. "Wow, I like it."

"Thought you might, c'mon," he put his hand on the small of her back to push her along to the hostess. "hi, table for Natsu Dragneel?"

"O—oh!" The hostess sputtered as she stared wide-eyed at the male. "Natsu Dragneel!"

"Yeah," he offered a grin. "I gots a reservation you see."

"Y—yes... of course! But, uh, could I... could I take a picture with you?"

"Yeah, sure," he shrugged as his hand slipped away from her back and the hostess thrusted the phone to Lucy.

Lucy fumbled slightly with her phone as she took the picture of the posing couple.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem," Natsu nodded her way before his hand found his way around her waist once more and Lucy couldn't help but smile content. "so, our table?"

"This way!" She grabbed two menus and sets of utensils as she guided the couple towards one direction.

Natsu nudged the blonde to follow first as they made it towards the back where less people were and it was much more quiet. A bar was set in the back and Lucy started to notice the whispers and looks they got as the oh so famous Natsu Dragneel was in the same building as she was in.

"Don't let the staring and whispers bother you," Natsu whispered in her ear making her turn and look at him. "it might not be the nicest thing but," he shrugged. "it's whatever."

"It's kind of creepy," she admitted as the hostess sat them down and the couple took their seat.

"A waiter will be with you shortly," she said before her eyes flickered towards Natsu one last time and she left.

"Yeah it's creepy," he agreed, a slight smile on his face. "but don't worry about it. If it gets too out of hand, tell me."

"Alright," she pursed her lips as she picked the menu up and look at the fine print. Scanning the foods and drinks, she didn't know what she wanted as there was plenty of things in the menu. She could go the easy way and order pasta or a salad but the rice looks good and the meats sound great. "huh, what are you getting, Natsu?"

"One of everything in each category."

"Hm," she hummed, not affected by the sound of his words. "order me something then?"

"What do you want?"

"I don't know," she smiled as she put her menu down to look at the male across from her who quirked his brow right at her. "surprise me. Pick me something you think I would like."

Staring at the blonde for a moment, a smirk spread across his face and he nodded. "Challenge accepted."

"Hello, welcome to Hargeon Restaurant. I'm Sherry and I'll be your waitress for tonight, what could I get you to drink?"

"I'll take water," Lucy smiled making her nod and write something down.

"And you sir—?" She looked up to stop as she noticed the beautiful male in front of her. Her jaw practically dropped as she gazed at the male who hummed and looked up at her making her heart throb painfully.

"Do you have Coke?"

"U—uh," she squeaked. "is Pepsi okay?"

"Uh, sure," he shrugged making her quickly scribble his order down. "alright, so I'm trying to get a lot so be prepared."

"O—of course, anything for you."

"Great!" He said, completely oblivious to the flirting making Lucy roll her eyes and lean back. She watched closely how Natsu just spoke without a care in the world and how the waitress, Sherry, blushed and giggled and tried to get all cute by coming by his side to point and recommend such things.

It made Lucy feel slightly sick as she finally fished her phone out of her purse to look at her lock screen.

Immediately she could see she received a text from Gray and she noticed it was a link to something.

Opening her phone, she clicked the link and it took her to her Internet to provide her the information of her and Gray from earlier that day. There was an entire article about them and even pictures where even she knew looked a bit like a couple making her smile and blush like a school girl.

"What are you smiling at, weirdo?"

"Oh just this article," she looked up to see that the waitress was now gone. "look!"

Squinting to look at the screen in front of him, Natsu was silent for a moment before his face dropped into a scowl and he leaned away from her phone.

"What a load of bull," he scoffed. "who'd be stupid enough to think that you and that bastard Gray are a couple?"

"I don't know, apparently the paparazzi do."

Clicking his tongue in disapproval, the singer just simply shook his head making Lucy smile in amusement.

"So you and that waitress, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"She was seriously flirting with you, Natsu. Anyone with eyes could see that."

"She was?"

Rolling her eyes at his oblivious attitude, it made her lean back as well and sigh. "You're so dense, Natsu."

"Why would I ever notice something like that?"

"I mean, how couldn't you? She was all giggly and such."

"Well... 'cause all I ever saw was you." He shrugged casually as he placed his hands on his lap. "So it's completely irrelevant to think of her or look at her."

Feeling her heart throb inside her chest, Lucy felt her face heat up while she fingered her utensils that were set out in front of her.

How could he be so blunt about saying things like that to her?

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"You're stupid."

"You're weird."

—**X**—

"So, I was just trying to walk down the stage but since it rained, I fuckin slipped and I fell on my back knocking Loke, the orange haired one, down with me! It hurt but it was hilarious!"

Giggling hysterically, Lucy felt her stomach start to hurt as she couldn't help but laugh.

The one thing Natsu always was so good at was making her laugh, even during times where she was upset or it wasn't even a laughing matter. Whatever he said or did made her mood instantly shift and she always loved him for that. Even though back in high school he would get her in so much trouble for giggling in class, she would never regret becoming close with this guy.

"Man, I'm stuffed!"

"It was great," she agreed as she looked at the empty dishes in front of her where they came to collect the dirty plates. "what's next?"

"Dessert," he smirked. "duh."

"Oh right," she rolled her eyes as she forgot he would always eat dessert no matter what time or day it was. "what is it this time? Fireballs? Cinnamon candy?"

"Even better," he grinned widely as he practically bounced in his seat. "it's ice cream with brownie bites and fudge!" He said excitedly as a large cup was placed in between the couple making Lucy stare in surprise at how large the thing was.

There was at least six scoops of ice-cream and four pounds of whip cream! It looked so unhealthy and for some reason, her mouth was watering just looking at it.

"Are you trying to make me fat?"

"Yeah," he said as he grabbed the spoon stuck inside the ice cream cup. "that way, nobody is gonna want you so I could have you all to myself."

"So selfish of you," she smiled while picking up the other spoon. "but I fully accept and agree."

"Glad you do," he grinned her way before he took a large spoon full in his mouth and hummed in delight.

The entire thing was full of sweet hums and moans as it was gone by the time the waiter came by with the check. Natsu was quick to grab it from Lucy's reach and sight as he slapped down his credit card and handed it back to the waiter who barely even had time to walk away.

"Natsu," she gave him a look of frustration making him shrug. "I hate when you do that."

"I told you I was going to take you out to dinner so that means that _I_ will do the paying and _you_ just sit there and eat."

"I feel _bad_."

"You should be used to this by now," he teased, a goofy grin decorating his tan face. "you just didn't know me for ten years for nothing."

Rolling her eyes, Lucy felt stupid to think that this guy would ever change at all.

"C'mon, let's go on a walk. I think I'll throw up if I don't,"

"You're disgusting," she scrunched her face up as the couple stood and Natsu shoved his card into his wallet. He waited till she was in front of him and the two walked out of the place as casually as they walked in earlier that night.

The cool night air hit them immediately making Lucy shiver and her golden hair fly everywhere.

"Geez, it's cold."

"Here," he unraveled his scarf to wrap it around her neck. "keep this safe for me."

"When have I ever did something bad to this scarf?" She threw him a playful smile making him finger the ends of his scarf before he gave her a soft smile in return.

"You did spill a lot of things on it before."

"Like you haven't," she rolled her eyes making him nudge her as the two strolled down the streets where the sun began to set.

The couple gained attention very quickly as the vibrant pink hair of the singer stood out of everything but Natsu seemed so calm and collected about everything. Like he was so used to everything and he was bound to be used to it all after but her? She felt utterly uncomfortable especially since they were giving her more attention than they were giving Natsu.

"You alright?" Natsu asked as he felt the awkward tension next to her. "You seem... I don't know, you look kinda of constipated."

"Natsu," she groaned, giving him a push. "stop saying that."

"I mean—"

"I'm just kind of awkward because everyone is kind of starring at us." She murmured making Natsu look up and notice the looks they were getting.

His fans were all starting to follow them and he just then realized how bad it actually was. And knowing his fans, they could become a little violent and pushy whenever they wanted something and he wouldn't want them to mob them. Especially _now_, on their date.

"Hey Lucy,"

"Yeah?"

"How well can you run in heels?"

"_What_?"

Flashing a cheeky grin her way, Natsu grabbed her wrist and started to run making Lucy jerk forward and start running as well.

"Natsu!" She squealed in surprise as she practically dragged her heels and almost broke her ankles several times. The screams from behind her indicated that the girls were chasing after them but all she could see was the male in front of her. His odd-colored blew everywhere and all she could see was the wide grin that was on his face and it somehow felt so nostalgic.

"Quick, in here!" Natsu pulled her into a corridor, running left and right till he came into a tight alley. The distant screams echoed throughout the alley as all Lucy could hear was the rapid heartbeat of the two along with the ragged breathing. The heat from the male warmed her up immediately and she didn't feel so cold anymore but instead, hot. "I think we're safe, now. Are you okay?" He looked down at her making Lucy's eyes widen and her heart throb. "Luce?"

"I—I'm fine," she quickly said as she looked down between them. "I'm just lucky enough my ankles didn't snap."

"Sorry," he chuckled, looking down as well. "at least you're okay... right? You're okay, right?"

"I'm okay," she reassured as she placed a hand on his chest. "I'm okay... it's was kind of... fun." She looked up to smile up at him making it his turn to have his heart throb. "Are you okay? I just felt your heart—"

"It's fine," he quickly took her hand off his chest to hold it in his hand. "I just, I don't know," he laughed awkwardly. "uh, so, you want to go see the stars now?" He asked, trying his best to not stutter or blush but the way she was looking up at him with those wide brow eyes made him feel slightly nervous.

"Natsu, I wish." She laughed. "But tonight... there won't be any stars."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Because it's supposed to be cloudy all night," she said making his shoulders slump slightly. "but it's okay," she reassured making him look at her. "because... because I already have my star right here." She placed her hand on his chest once more to give it a pat. "So it's okay. I'm okay."

_"You're my star, I love you."_

—**X**—

"Damn, I have to get up early tomorrow morning for a stupid interview on the Ever Show," Natsu groaned as he stretched his arms up high making Lucy gasp.

"The Ever Show? Lucky!"

"Nah, I've been on there couple of times. Nothing special."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Superstar," she threw her hands in the air in a dramatic gesture. "I've also got on the Ever Show like millions of times." She said sarcastically making Natsu roll his eyes and throw her a look. "What?"

"You want to come with me?"

"Wait, actually?"

"I mean, why not? You can stay in the back or something. Unless you're doing something tomorrow?"

"I have work," she frowned, slumping her shoulders to kick at the ground. "I really wish I could."

Letting out a loud sigh, Natsu looked up at the dark cloudy sky as they walked down the street to her apartment. He threw his hands in the air once more and stretched before wrapping his hands behind his back to let out another loud sigh.

"Work, huh."

"Yeah, I have the early shift tomorrow."

"Well I can't take you away from your job so maybe I could see you again," he shrugged so casually making her blush and smile at the ground. "well, only if you want to."

"I'd love to," she whispered, her fingers intertwining with one another as she felt her heart start to race in her chest. "I always have fun with you so I'll always want to." She stopped in front of an apartment complex making Natsu stop as well.

He looked up at the place and then looked down at the blonde to see her smiling at him.

"I had fun today... thanks for tonight."

"Anytime," he offered a smile as well as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "it was... really nice seeing you again, Lucy. Especially after ten years..." He trailed off, feeling the jittery feeling returning to his body.

Silence squeezed past the two and Natsu didn't know weather or not if he should kiss her making him feel even more nervous. He always kissed her after their dates—if it was their first or their fiftieth, he always did. But now, he didn't know if the policy was still the same since they broke up and haven't seen each other in almost seven years.

"Good night, Natsu," she spoke up making him turn back to look at her. "I had fun... call me whenever you're around or free, alright?"

"Of course... you do the same."

Looking up at the star as if she was in debate, she finally walked closer and wrapped her arms around the male making him stiffen slightly.

"Bye, Natsu. Be safe," she whispered into his ear before giving him a quick sweet kiss on his cheek.

She quickly turned around and practically ran into her apartment complex leaving Natsu standing there on his feet in complete surprise. But soon, he had a wide grin decorating his face as he turned away to walk away. He pulled his phone out and opened his social media, pressing the button on the top right to have himself put the smiling emoji along with a heart right beside it and pressing send to post it.

Seconds later, the Internet blew up.

* * *

**notes**: I've had this written but I didn't post it for idk reason

**notes2**: summer has been fun/tiring. how's your summer going?

**notes3**: leave me a lovely review if you like this chap!


	6. Chapter 6

Cheers and applause filled the room as Evergreen, the hostess, emerged out from the back. She had a wide smile on her lips as she waved to her audience, hushing them quickly so she would have time to tell the great news.

"Welcome to the Ever Show! Today is a bright new day and the queen," she paused to flip her curled green hair over her shoulder. "will be having the kings accompany her." A smile curled up on her lips as she turned around to present the guests. "Ladies and gentleman... Fairy Tail!"

Loud cheers and screams echoed into the room as Fairy Tail came on stage, the four boys causing a bigger scene than anyone else that's ever been on the show.

Evergreen made her way towards the couches where she took a seat along with the four who had a squeeze fit.

"Uh, should I bring another couch out for you four?"

"Oh, no, it's fine," Loke waved her off as he placed his hand on top of Gray's leg which was on his lap while the boys all leaned against one another.

Evergreen only quirked a brow at them before adjusting her glasses, a slight smile appearing on her glossed-lips. "Okay then! Let me start off by telling you guys how grateful I am to have you guys on my show for the fifth time already," she allowed the audience to cheer and clap for them as she cleared her throat. "how are you guys?"

"We're great," Jellal spoke for the group as he was closest to Ever. "we stopped in Magnolia for a bit and the crowd is amazing."

The other three agreed with Jellal making the crowd give a little whoop of their own.

"That is great, I'm sure everyone loves you here as well," she offered a dashing smile. "how is your foot doing, Natsu? After you gotten hurt almost a month ago."

"Oh it's nothing I couldn't handled," he chuckled. "I'm fine. Everything is great, the nurses and doctors helped me a lot." He grinned, thinking of a particular blonde nurse.

"Speaking of nurses and doctors... Gray," Ever looked at the bassist who raised a brow at her. "We have photographic evidence that you went out with a nurse from that hospital." She pointed at the screen right behind them as the photo of Gray and Lucy appeared on the screen. Natsu's grin immediately dropped as Gray's grin rose. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Actually—"

"No," Natsu was quick to answer for the male. "that's not his girlfriend."

"Oh? Is she your girlfriend then because we have photos of you two together as well." She pulled up a photo of the two at dinner up in the screen. "So is she your girlfriend?"

"No," Gray answered for Natsu this time as he glared at he rosy-haired male who was also glaring back. "they're not dating."

"Lucy is a very special childhood friend of their's," Loke explained as he was right between the two, sweat starting to appear as he was terrified he was going to be in-between a brawl again. "but I think Natsu dated her back in high school."

"Yeah, we did," he shot Gray a look before looking back at Evergreen with a smile. "we dated back in high school."

"Oh?" She smiled. "High School sweetheart?"

"Yeah, but they broke up after graduation," Gray answered making Natsu sneer at him. "actually, _he _was the one who broke up with her."

"Ah—?"

"Yeah but Lucy also agreed, it was mutual."

"Yeah but you broke her heart."

"It was _mutual_," he growled. "I didn't break her heart because she felt the same."

"Sure," he snorted, rolling his eyes to lean back into the couch.

"What do you mean—?"

"U—uh, let's continue into the activity!" Evergreen suddenly butt into the conversation as she made the camera change scenes where four tricycles appeared. "Let's see who is the best?"

"I am!" Loke was first to break the silence and jump up. "You three are going down!" He smirked as Jellal joined his side while Gray and Natsu slowly rose from their seat.

The tension between them was thick and heavy as they furiously glared at one another but they joined the two regardless.

—**X**—

Holding the remote in her hand and staring at the small television where she watched Fairy Tail ride tricycles on the Ever Show, Lucy only let out a wary sigh as she had no idea what to think or feel about her being exposed to the entire Fairy Tail fandom. Her name was publicly announced and not to mention her photos, she was practically famous now. She was bound to have more people than her fellow nurses question her, now. Like they weren't annoying with all the "_how was your date with Natsu"_ or "_how do you know Natsu" _or the "_how come Natsu picked you"_.

She just wanted to lay down in her bed, eat chocolate ice cream, and sleep. But instead, she was working a twelve hour shift and being questioned like she killed the president.

"Hey, Lucy!" Somebody called her making her turn around.

"Oh, hey Jenny," she offered a smile at the other blonde nurse. "what's up?"

"The patient on the third floor, y'know, the one with the loud family that comes around every other day with baked goods and chicken? Yeah, he needs a CT and more pain meds."

"Why couldn't you have done it?"

"Because he's your patient," she blew on her nail as she finished filing it. "duh," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lucy could only sigh and roll her eyes as she grabbed his chart. "Thanks for telling me," she muttered as she turned away to go.

"Wait!" Jenny called out making Lucy turn back around to look at the nurse. "Quick question," she pursed her lips. "have you ever slept with Dragneel and if so, how is he in bed?"

"Completely inappropriate!" Lucy's entire face exploded in pink as she turned around and stomped away leaving Jenny blinking in confusion as she exchanged looks with another nurse.

"How is he in bed... ha!" Lucy practically threw the chart on the counter top. "What would they do with that information, anyways?"

"Does that mean you guys have?"

"Levy!" She squeaked in surprise as the blue-haired nurse gave her a grin. "You can't pop up like that!"

"So, is that a yes?"

"That is none of your concern!" Lucy turned away in embarrassment as she pretended to be doing something important. "B—beside, what would you do with that information?"

"Drown in envy because you know _the_ Natsu Dragneel," the small nurse grinned. "so, tell me."

Biting down on her lip, Lucy started to debate weather or not if she should tell her best friend since college and medical school about her High School sweetheart. Sure, it was a private matter but she had to have _someone_ to gush about Natsu with.

Placing her pen down, Lucy leaned down and started to whisper. "Alright, I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone," she pointed a finger at her face making Levy eagerly nod and lean in as well. "Natsu... was my first. Back in Junior Prom, he was..." she shrugged. "he was good for his first time."

"You took his virginity! _The_ Natsu Dragneel's virginity!" Levy whisper-shouted as she gasped. "You—!"

"Alright, end of conversation," Lucy cleared her throat, leaning away. "you won't tell anyone," she put a finger in her face once more. "_nobody_, okay?"

"Alright, Lu," she smiled cheekily. "but tell me, are you guys going to... _yeah_?" She wiggled her brows in her direction making Lucy flush and look away. "Oh come on! You have to tell me, you're putting me on the edge of my seat!" She almost shouted making the blonde hush her, her eyes darting around go look back into the hazel ones of her friend.

"Levy, I don't know. I haven't seen or heard from Natsu since—" She paused as she heard her phone go off, their conversation being cut short. She fished out her cellphone and looked at the screen where Natsu's name popped up, a soft smile appearing on her face.

"—now." Levy finished for her as it snapped her out of her state of mind, her face burning red.

"Y—yeah, well—!"

"Answer the phone, Lu!"

"Oh, right," she cleared her throat to answer the phone call. "Hello?"

"_Hey there, Luce,"_ his deep voice from the other line sent shivers down her spine.

"Hi," she said breathlessly as she looked at Levy. "what's up?"

_"Oh nothing much, just finished the Ever Show and on my way to a photos shoot but I think I'll be done by one,"_

"Sounds like fun," she couldn't help but smile. "how was the interview?"

_"It was alright, did you watch?"_

"Of course," her voice dropped to a whisper. "of course I watched it."

_"Anyways, I was wondering..."_ She heard him clear his throat from the other line. "_how long is your lunch break?"_

"About forty minutes,"

_"Want to... uh spare those forty minutes with me?" _

"As in..?"

"_Lunch_," he cleared his throat once more. "_with me, yeah_?"

Lucy locked eyes with Levy as the nurse mouthed words to her she couldn't comprehend, a blush painting her pale cheeks.

"Yes," she let out a breath of air. "I would love to have lunch with you."

Just then, Levy's eyes went wide as a wide grin spread across her face as well.

_"Awesome! So... I'll come see you around one?"_

"See you at one," She repeated before she hung up the phone.

Levy was quick to cheer and jump around as Lucy watched her best friend, her cool hand pressed against her burning cheeks. "Lu! This is great! You're going to lunch—"

"It's just lunch," Lucy quickly dismissed it as she turned away and pretended to act like it was nothing. "I used to have lunch with Natsu all the time."

"Are you eating here?"

"Hospital food is kind of gross, though," she scrunched her face up in disgust as Levy shrugged. "I mean, they do have good mac n' cheese though. Eh, I don't know." She shrugged before she closed her chart book and turned around. "I'm going to go check up on Mr. Chi so," she nodded her direction before she walked down the hallway leaving Levy to watch her from behind.

Oblivious to everything else, all Lucy could think of was her pounding heart and Natsu Dragneel.

—**X**—

One o'clock couldn't come any slower.

Lucy found herself looking at the clock every two minutes and she was going crazy when she realized that time didn't even pass but she was checking the time again and again.

Darting her eyes at the small wall clock parallel to her, the clock ticked away as it presented** 12:23. **Lucy just wanted to go rip the clock off its hook on the wall and throw the thing on the ground but she just impatiently sat in her chair, her nail drumming on the wooden table repeatedly.

"Slow days at work suck," the blonde groaned as the other nurses around her laughed at her dismay. "as bad as it sounds, I wish somebody would code or _something_ so I have something to do."

"Why don't you do post-ops?"

"Screw that," she sighed, playing with the little crack on the counter. "what I hate the most are post-ops."

"Why don't you call that little hottie of a boyfriend of yours?"

"He's not my boyfriend," she flushed pink. "besides... he's at a photo shoot."

"Ooh, a photo shoot, I wonder if there will be any half-naked photos taken!" An excited nurse gushed as the others started to talk about the boy-band while Lucy dozed off once more.

Her eyes gazed over towards the wall clock where it now showed **12:28**.

It's literally been five minutes and it felt like an hour—how was she going to wait thirty more minutes?

Standing up, Lucy pushed herself out of her seat. "I'm going to peds," she announced before walking away from the nurse station. She made a bee-line towards the pediatric floor where she knew staring at newborns would bring her mood up and pass the time quicker. They were so much more interesting than staring at the wall, anyways. And she loves kids, it never hurt to be in the pediatric floor.

Standing by the window where it separated the viewers from the baby room, Lucy stood there watching the newborns sleep, cry, or fuss about whatever there was to fuss about. But they were all so cute and tiny that she wanted to hug them all. And kiss them. They were so small and squishy looking that they almost looked like a doll made of dough.

Just then, a memory made it through her mind and a smile tugged on the corner of her lips.

_"If we have a kid together, you think they'll have my hair or your hair or maybe a combination like, orange?"_

Looking at the small infant that was just in the corner, she noticed the small tuffs of pink hair poking out making her think of Natsu. She had a whole plan planned out for her and Natsu when she was in high school. She would marry Natsu when she turns twenty-five, have three children, and grow old together. And so far, she accomplished none as her twenty-sixth birthday would be coming up on the upcoming month of July. She and Natsu aren't even dating!

She knew it was just too good to be true. Natsu was a high school fling and she was willing to accept that.

Seven years could do a lot, even taking away the ones she loved dearly. He meant the world to her, she just didn't know if she meant the world to him.

Pressing her fingertips against the cool glass, Lucy gave the newborns one last look before turning around go walk away. The clock almost hit one o'clock and she wanted to check how she looked before Natsu came. Even though he's seen her through her worst times, she felt different with him this time.

* * *

As if it was her first time going on a date with him or even meeting the guy.

_It's just Natsu. _

_And she loved him._

_"I feel terrible."_

"No, it's okay," Lucy reassured as she tucked a strain of hair behind her ear. "really, it's okay, don't sweat it."

"_But I feel terrible like... you probably didn't even eat lunch,"_ he sounded like he discovered the more horrific cause in the world. "_oh my god, you're probably starving! Lucy—!"_

"Natsu," she spoke calmly and softly but stern enough for him to stop panicking over the other line. "calm down." She paused as she heard him sigh. "Alright, good. I'm okay, really, I am. You're a busy guy so of course I don't mind that you were pulled to do something than eat lunch with me," she tried to laugh it off but I'm reality, she was disappointed. "your job is more important."

"_No_," he said so sternly she could feel her body shutter slightly. _"my job isn't more important, it's bullshit that I was pulled to do something else rather than have lunch with you. I broke a promise with you and let you down and that is worse than anything else in the entire world_," he paused as Lucy felt her heart race inside her chest. "_I'll make it up to you, I promise you_."

"Natsu, really you don't _have_—"

_"I know I don't have to_," he cut her off. "_but I _want_ to so let me_."

Biting down on her bottom lip, Lucy hugged herself tightly as she didn't want her heart to pop right out of her chest. "Natsu," she breathed out, sounding almost like a moan.

At a time like this, she wanted to say it. She _had_ to say it but that's just weird if she did. She couldn't, he would definitely think she was weird and crazy.

"_Yeah_?"

"..never mind," she shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see her. "just... don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Alright," she could hear the grin from the other side. "I'll call you once my work is finish, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled down at the ground, swaying back and forth on the spot. "have fun and be careful." She murmured into the phone as Natsu chuckled.

_"Bye Lucy_,"

"Bye Natsu," she held the phone onto her ear as the line went dead in a matter of seconds. She squeezed her eyes shut and took in a deep breath, exhaling loudly as her voice trembled. "I still love you."

* * *

**notes**: aw yeah, I'm back in my game! how nice was this chapter for a comeback?

**notes2**: howwww are yaaa guys?

**notes3**: leave me a lovely review, if u love me or this chapter OR this story


	7. Chapter 7

"I hate it. I hate it, I hate it, _I hate it._"

"Repeat it one more time, won't you?"

"I _hate_ it!"

"I didn't actually mean for you to say it again but okay—"

"How is it that every time I try to find some time to squeeze in with Lucy, I get no time, but then ice Princess does it and he gets all the time!" Natsu slammed his palm against the table earning a loud slam to echo throughout the room. "It's crazy! Stupid! It's like the world hates me or something!"

Loke could only just ball up on the couch as he held onto his magazine, the look of confusion and fear mirroring his facial features. "Uh, I guess... it's just how it is?"

"I've been trying to see Lucy this entire week and I failed all those times and then that bastard Gray does it once and it happens! What the hell is that?!"

"I don't know? Why don't you go right now, then?"

"I don't know where they are! Or what they're doing—that asshole could be doing something to her and I wouldn't know!" Natsu shouted as if he realized something. "He could hurt her!"

"Now Natsu, you honestly think that Gray is doing that right now?"

"I don't know! What if he is?!"

Rolling his eyes, Loke cleared his throat and tried to go back to his little reading session.

"Honestly, you're freaking out over nothing."

"Now how do I find a way to see her... maybe if I... wait! I got it!" The rosy-haired singer beamed as he shot up in his seat, grabbing his keys and his phone. "Thanks for the advice, Loke, I'll see you later!"

"Where are you going?!"

"To the hospital!" He shouted before he slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Loke all by himself.

The ginger just sat there in silence, trying to think of what Natsu was planning on doing but he just shrugged it off, returning to his magazine where models posed for his eyes.

* * *

"He had all sorts of stuff coming out of him, it was gross!" Lucy said, giggling through out her story as one of her best friends sat across from her at the cafe. "It was cool though and I actually got to keep one of them." She sounded proud making Gray chuckle.

"What did you keep?"

"A doll head."

"Gross," he scrunched his face up in disgust making the blonde smile brightly.

"Hey, it was the limited edition Barbie collectible. I _had_ to keep it."

"You definitely still are a weirdo," he tapped her on the head making her shoot him a playful glare as she fed herself some ice cream.

"And you're definitely still are the ice-loving freak as you took me to cafe to order _ice-cream_ in the middle of fall," she pointed at the cup between them. "though, I must say, I don't mind it." She flashed a grin his way making him laugh out loud. "It was always something I got used to especially since the only thing you would like to buy me is something cold and Natsu would like to buy me anything hot and spicy," she put down her spoon to sigh. "I missed this a lot."

Gray could only smile at the blonde across from him as he felt the nostalgia hit him across the face. He could already picture the young seventeen year old sitting across from him all those years ago, her baby face morphed into a more matured one, her hair longer and her body structure slightly larger.

Time really did fly by and he could only thank God that he was able to see how much things changed.

"You honestly think I'd let you forget about me? Especially after you bullied me so much back in elementary school?"

Flushing red, Lucy covered her mouth with her palm. "I told you that was a complete accident! Please get over it, that was almost twenty years ago!"

The couple paused to look at each other in surprise, their eyes wide in realization.

"That was almost twenty years ago," Lucy repeated, her voiced hushed. "we're so _old_."

"We're only twenty-five," he laughed nervously making Lucy frown.

"Where did the time go? I remember just yesterday we were playing together on the playground," she sighed, tracing the pattern on the table as Gray watched her. "and then this seven year gap really did a number on us... I'm a nurse, you and Natsu are famous, and I..." she laughed out loud. "we're _old_."

"Hey," Gray reached over to place his hand on top of hers, a soft smile appearing on his face. "it's true that we did age slightly but you know what didn't change?"

"What?"

"We're still sitting across from each other having the time of our lives. Time will always pass by, it won't stop for anyone but we do get to do whatever we want during that time. So, stop being so sad about how much time passes and let's just make up for the time lost ever since graduation," he offered a bright smile her way. "yeah?"

"Yeah," Lucy sighed, a small smile coming to her lips. "I wonder what everybody else is up to like Lisanna, Erza, Mirajane..." she had a small pout on her lips making him lean back and sigh.

"Wanna find them?"

"How?"

"I have connections," he smirked. "did you forget that I'm famous?"

Rolling her eyes, Lucy could only smile as she felt her pager go off in her purse, the blonde pulling the small electronic out. "Oh, I have to head back, I got a 911." She frowned, holding up the small thing to show Gray who also frowned. "I'm sorry,"

"No, don't worry about it," he waved his hand up to signal a waiter over. "you're saving lives and all."

Lucy could only sigh in relief as she realized that Gray wasn't like any other guy that she went out with that didn't understand her urgent rush to get to the hospital, he was her best friend and he always understood.

—**X**—

Rushing into the hospital, Lucy went straight to the nurse station to grab the chart she was assigned 911 and immediately went to the assigned room number as she didn't want any actual doctors chewing her out for being late. She grabbed a pair of gloves while she continued to do her hair in a quick bun, pushing the door open to enter the large private room.

"Good afternoon, sir, I'm your nurse Lucy and I'll be taking care of you," she snapped on the gloves while she grabbed the chart and quickly scanned it. "could you tell me what is wrong—Natsu?" She looked up once she read the name as the said devil laid in the bed in front of her. "What the—Natsu, what are you doing here?" She put down the chart to take one of her gloves off to press her hand to his forehead. "You're not hotter than usual... is it your foot?" She lifted up the blanket to look at his perfectly good leg. "Are you _sick_?" She continued to talk in a frantic manner as the singer just sat there with an amused look on his face.

One thing he always loved about Lucy was that whenever she was nervous or scared she would talk for hours without realizing it and he thought it was the cutest thing. He was glad that habit didn't die as he loved to watch her eyebrows scrunch up and her brown orbs grow in size.

"Why aren't you saying anything but sitting there smiling at me?!" She playfully smacked his arm to making him wince. "Natsu! Say something!"

"Sorry," he flashed a grin. "you're just so cute."

Blushing furiously, the blonde yanked her gloves off her hands as she sputtered. "I—is this a joke or something?"

"Nope," he popped his P, grinning widely. "I'm sick Nurse Lucy, would you please give me a check up?"

"Are you actually sick or are you being dumb again?" She eyed him suspiciously making the rosy-haired patient pout.

"Hey, I could be dying!" He crossed his arms across his chest. "And you're just accusing me."

"Then what's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

"Right here," he placed his hand on his chest making her eye his chest. "it hurts right here."

"Your heart?" She asked as she came closer to place her hand where he had his hand. "Why does your heart hurt?" She brushed her fingers against his hand making him quickly grab her hand and yank her into the bed.

A yelp of surprise erupted out of her mouth and the male was on top of her in matter of a seconds, a proud smirk plastered on his face.

"N—Natsu?!" The blonde looked around the room with wide eyes as she entire face was beet red. "What are you—?!"

"_I_ tried _all_ week to hang with you but something always popped up as soon as we could but then all of a sudden Gray decides he wants to hang and nothing pops up so yes, my heart hurts because I feel like the universe hates me and does not want me to hang with my favorite person in the entire world," he said making Lucy even redder. "and so I realized the only way I could see you is in the hospital so I faked being sick so I can see you for at least a few minutes or so because goddamn it," he let out a sigh. "I miss you so fucking much."

Looking up at the male who she loved so much and known for so long, she felt her heart race in her chest as she felt all the emotions start to sprout.

She didn't know if he was being serious or joking but it made her entire body grow warm and she just wanted to reach up and hug him. Or kiss him.

Maybe both. Because she missed him so fucking much, too.

"Natsu," she sighed. "I—" She swallowed thickly as she felt her feet grow cold. "I... I missed you, too." She forced that out as she smiled. "But you're really heavy and I can't breath."

"Oh," he looked down to see he was sitting on her to get off. "my bad." He flashed a sheepish grin her way as Lucy sat up and faced the male.

"You're an idiot," she sighed making him smile. "but it's okay," she said as she ran her hand through his messy hair, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "because you wouldn't be you if you weren't."

"Lucy," he grabbed her hand in his to press it against his face. "have dinner with me tonight."

"I—"

"And I promise I won't let something stupid get in the middle of it because you're far more important than anything else," he grinned cutely making her heart skip a beat again, her cheeks turning pink. "so please, grab some dinner with me."

Letting a small giggle slip out, Lucy felt all squirming as she realized that Natsu had matured and this was a completely different new feeling from when he would ask her out back in high school. She still felt the butterflies but now, she felt like she was going to melt.

"Only if you don't cancel on me, again." She smiled making him smile right back.

"I promise, I won't."

—**X**—

"Honestly, Natsu, I would have been fine just being home and watching a movie with a box of pizza," the blonde said as she pulled down her dress from the bottom as it continued to ride up her long thighs, the couple walking down the street looking like a bunch of movie stars. "but you always insist on going out to eat." She clicked her tongue in disapproval as Natsu laughed from beside her, the male grinning from ear to ear.

"Lucy, first dates are all about first impressions!"

"This isn't our first date," she flushed slightly, giving him a scolding look. "this is the opposite of a first date."

"It's basically our first date since we reconnected," he shrugged as they approached the restaurant. "besides, I want to show you some of my favorite places around here and next, you can be the one to pick the place, yeah?"

Puffing her cheeks out, the blonde huffed. "Fine," she sighed. "but they better have some bomb-ass food or I'm going to be really upset with you."

"Oh, I promise I won't disappoint you, Miss Lucy," he winked in her direction making the blonde's entire face spread out into a wide smile as the couple rounded the corner.

But as soon as they came around the corner, they were surprised to see so many people and the paparazzi crowding the restaurant like they were expecting somebody famous to come on by.

"What the hell? I swear they have some sort of camera installed in my head or something," the singer muttered under his breath as the two paused in their steps. "what the hell am I supposed to do, now?" He looked around to see if there was another way in. "Fuck," he hissed making Lucy look at him.

"Natsu, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," he pulled his phone out to look at the time as he chewed on his lip, trying to figure out a way to get through. "shit."

"Don't tell me we have to cancel," Lucy pouted making Natsu shake his head and look at her with a smile on his face. "then what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure," he said as he reached down to grab her hand making her cheeks darken. "but you're going to have to trust me on this, alright?"

"What—?"

"Look, it's Natsu Dragneel!" A shout echoed through the streets making Natsu throw a wide cocky smirk in her direction before he turned around and pulled Lucy down the street with him.

The couple ran down the street where they came before, a crowd of fans and paparazzi right behind them that ran and squealed, trying to reach the famous male who just attracted that much attention to himself resulting their dinner reservations to be canceled. But Natsu Dragneel was not going to let that get in the way of his night with Lucy as he pulled her to whenever his legs took him, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Natsu, where are we going?! My legs hurts, I can't run in heels!"

"Take them off, then!"

"I can't just _take them off!" _Lucy hissed as she turned around and look behind her then back at Natsu with wide eyes. "They're catching up on us! Why are there so many?!"

"Because they love me," he suddenly stopped, a wild grin plastered on his face. "and I love you so we're going to go!" He bent down and scooped the blonde up in his arms making her squeal in surprise and fear. "Let's go!" He shouted as he started to run earning another squeal from Lucy who wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Natsu!" She cried out as the old track star ran as fast as he could, the crowd behind them growing smaller and smaller before he turned a corner to completely take them out of the picture.

He pressed his back against the brick wall as he finally set down the blonde whose head was spinning in all direction, her heart racing in her chest.

"Nat—"

"Sh!" He covered her mouth with his palm as they listened to the shouts of worry and confusion come from people from afar. They sounded as if they were running in all directions making the two press against each other in the alleyway where the night blended them in with the wall.

The thumping of their hearts were heard loud and clear as they came down from their adrenaline rush.

"I feel like this happens a lot," Lucy whispered as Natsu's face split into a grin, the male's dark orbs boring into her warm ones.

"You're damn right it does," he whispered right back as they listened for the slightest movement of fans or paparazzi. "but y'know, it's more fun with you beside me." He hand slipped from her mouth to cup her face, a warm smile decorating his face. "Everything is more fun with you."

"Natsu," she breathed out as she stared up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm really sorry about our dinner reservation," he brushed his thumb against her cheek. "but I'm not sorry about this."

"Sorry—?" She echoed but stopped but a pair of lips stopped her from speaking.

The same electric shock that she felt whenever she kissed Natsu ran through her body, the blonde shivering slightly as the familiar pair of warm lips connected with hers. And at the moment, all the memories of their dates and kisses ran through her head.

_"Hi I'm Natsu Dragneel!"_

_"I know this sounds stupid and you probably think I'm joking but lets go on a date, Luce."_

_"Do you, uh, want to be my girlfriend? Unless you want to be the boyfriend because I'll gladly be the girlfriend if you want to be the boyfriend!"_

_"I love you, Lucy."_

Pulling away from the kiss, Lucy felt her entire body grow warm as a smile spread across her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the rosy-haired male who was staring down at her, a light blush on his cheeks as his signature toothy grin decorated his handsome tan face.

"Lucy," he swallowed thickly. "I still love you."

Lucy felt her heart throb as she finally heard the words shes been dying to hear for almost seven years come out of the male who she equally loved as much, hot tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Once Natsu saw the tears his eyes grew wide, the male pulling away slightly. "Shit, uh, I didn't mean to—Lucy, uh, I—I don't mean to—"

"No," she shook her head. "no, no, Natsu," she laughed as she wiped the tears away. "I'm not crying because I didn't want you to say it, I'm crying because I _wanted_ you to say it. For a while now," she looked up at the confused looking singer who just stared. "I... I still love you, too. The moment I saw you, I felt it. I never stopped," she smiled up at him making his face slowly spread into a smile as well. "I love you, Natsu."

"Goddamn it, Lucy," he breathed out in relief as he pressed his forehead against hers. "you scared me," he laughed nervously. "I honestly thought I had to go run away when I saw those tears in your eyes, I thought I screwed up or something!"

"When do you ever care about screwing up?"

"Ever since we graduated and I lost you," he pressed a sweet kiss against her forehead. "if I could go back in time, I would have never left you." His voice suddenly dropped to a hush silence as his smile turned into a bittersweet one. "I never forgot about you, you know," he brushed a strain of blonde hair behind her ear. "I thought of you every day and there wasn't a single day where I thought about dropping everything and going back but... I didn't know what you were doing or how you felt..." he sucked in a deep breath. "I was so afraid you hated me for leaving."

"I would never hate you for leaving, dummy," she sighed. "you know I supported you in whatever you did or wanted to do... I would never hate you for doing what you love."

"But I loved you," he frowned. "and I was stupid to leave you."

"But now you're here with me," she smiled, grabbing his hand to hold it tight. "and that's all that matters."

Looking down at the blonde with soft eyes, Natsu gave her hand a squeeze and kissed her forehead, pulling her towards him. "You still want to grab some dinner?"

"No," she said making his smile drop. "I'm tried of having my picture taken and people always interrupting our dates so this time," she took in a deep breath. "we're doing it _my_ way."

"And what's your way?"

"We're going back to my place and we're going to order some food and watch some movies." She pulled away from him to walk out of the alleyway, a wide smile on the blonde's face as she held out her hand towards him. "Yeah?"

All Natsu could do was stare at the blonde in front of him with a smile on his face as he felt that same feeling he felt way back whenever he was with Lucy, his chest feeling as if it was going to burst into flames anytime soon.

"Yeah."

—**X**—

Coming up the stairs to stop in front of a door, Lucy paused in her actions as she fished out her keys and stared at her doorknob leaving Natsu to stand beside her and watch her in confusion. This went on for a couple of seconds until he spoke up, the blonde turning her head to look up at him in a sheepish way.

"Uh... you're still not scared of dogs... right?"

"You have a dog?" The look of pure surprise and fear washed over the male.

"Yeah, but, he's nice, I swear!" Lucy cried out making Natsu's entire face become pale as he looked to the side awkwardly. "I promise if he tries to pull anything I'll put him in my room." She offered a smile his way making him swallow thickly as he tugged on his collar.

"Well... I can't really do anything about it so... alright," he shrugged his shoulders. "but if he tries to bite me I'm going to kick him."

"You are not going to kick my dog!" The blonde threw him a dirty look as he threw her the same look she was giving him. "No way! If you kick my dog, I'll kick you!"

"Fine, kick me as much as you want but I'm still going to kick that dog if it tries to bite me." He shrugged as Lucy pushed him away, the male coming right back to wrap his arm around her waist and snuggle his face into her neck to make her giggle.

"Natsu, stop it!"

"Hurry up and open the damn door," he kissed her neck to pull away and have her push the key through the hole before she unlocked the door. She pushed open the door and out came a small dog, Natsu quickly jumping away when the dog start to jump up and down right by Lucy. "Lucy, oh my god, Lucy!"

"Relax, Natsu," the blonde laughed as she bent down and scooped the dog into her arms. "Plue is harmless, aren't you, Plue?" She cooed at the dog, kissing his head as the small pup licked the blonde on the face. "Look!" She thrusted the dog towards Natsu who jumped away even further, his hand stretched out to block the dog away.

"I—I'm good," he nervously smiled. "keep him away."

Rolling her eyes, Lucy entered her home to kick her heels off and put down her keys, Plue snuggled up right up on her chest. "Well, come on inside. You can make yourself comfortable while I go change," she offered as she walked down the corridor to her room as Natsu slowly entered the home of the blonde.

He took his nice shoes off and closed the door behind him, his dark eyes looking around the flat to have him realize this was a complete Lucy house. To the two bookshelves full of books he knew she didn't read and to the pink furniture, Natsu felt like he was seventeen again back in Lucy's apartment.

"Natsu?"

"Y—Yeah?" The male looked up as Lucy came back, the blonde holding something in her arms as a dark blush dusted her cheeks. "Whats up?"

"Don't make fun of me, alright?"

"What is it?" He smiled at her embarrassed face as he walked towards her, the blonde chewing her bottom lip nervously. "What?"

"I... have this shirt," she laughed lightly. "from when you gave it to me and you... uh, _lost_ it?" She held up a familiar looking shirt towards the singer whose eyes went wide. "So, uh, do you want to wear it instead of your suit?"

"You told me you didn't know where this shirt went when I asked you about it!" Natsu cried out as he grabbed the shirt from her to look at it even closer. "It even has that stain right here from that time you spilled your coffee on me! This _is_ my shirt!" He looked at the blonde in disbelief. "I looked for this shirt for _so long_ and you even _knew_ and you _had it all along!_"

"I'm sorry!" The blonde cried out. "I just loved the shirt so much and I just didn't want to give it back and... well, I'm offering if you want to wear it?"

"Yes, I'm going to wear it," he huffed as he loosened his tie. "don't tell me you have a pair of my pants, too?"

Looking away sheepishly, Lucy had a small smile on her lips making Natsu gawk at the blonde, the look of disbelief plastered on his face.

"Which one?"

"What?"

"Which ones do you have?" He repeated making Lucy giggle nervously as she slowly pulled something from behind her, the blonde presenting the old pair of black sweatpants that had _Magnolia Baseball_ on the top corner thigh. "My _sweatpants!"_ Natsu almost shrieked. "My _favorite_—!" He snatched the sweats from the blonde to look at it closer. "Oh my god—Lucy, I—" he threw her a look as he took in a deep breath to exhale loudly. "I'm going to kill you," he closed his eyes to press his palm against his forehead. "My baseball coach almost _murdered _me for losing this pants and you _had it all along?_"

"Uh... I love you?" She smiled making Natsu huff.

"I get to choose the movie."

"What—?"

"No arguing, I'm choosing the movie."

Puffing her cheeks out in annoyance, the blonde crossed her arms across her chest and sighed. "Fine but I get to choose what we eat."

"Fine,"

"Fine!"

Turning around at the same time, Lucy walked back to her room as Natsu just stood there staring at his favorite clothes from back then, the male feeling all the memories wash over him once more.

He couldn't even stay mad at Lucy but damn, these were his favorite pair of sweats and t-shirt.

"I can't believe she took these and never gave it back to me," he muttered as he started to strip off his clothes to put on the clothes. "she probably stole my shoes too—" he looked up as something caught his eyes, the male staring at the red sweatshirt that was hanging on the closet door. "don't tell me..." he walked over to grab the sweatshirt and flip the hood up to see the letters _Dragneel_ printed on the back.

And suddenly, Natsu just wanted to scream because this woman had _all_ his favorite clothes in her house.

* * *

**notes: **yes, it is I, back from the dead. i'm very sorry ;-; i haven't forgetten about you guys, I LOVE YOU. HAPPY NEW YEAR.  
**notes2: **i hope you guys enjoy this littl chapter, i kinda did. c:  
**notes3: **i'm soooo stressed out over school guys. but good thing is: i got my license and i drive now!  
**notes4: **how are you guys? tell me whats up with you  
**notes5: **leave me a lovely review if you guys missed me ;)


End file.
